kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mix
Mix is a feature as old as copy abilities themselves. Since Kirby's Adventure was the first game to feature abilities, it was also the first game to feature the mix ability. ''Kirby's Adventure When Kirby inhales two copy-ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them, a roulette of copy abilities are shown. Depending on the combo, the result is different. However, when the roulette is still spinning, you can press a button, making Kirby obtain a different ability. Before the mix roulette starts rolling, the icon shown is Kirby sitting in front of a bar, shaking a drink mixer with a glass of Martini in front of him. This is the only time that one of Kirby's games referenced alcohol. ''Kirby Air Ride In addition to firing off a Copy Ability roulette when interacting with a Copy Chance Wheel, the same effect can be triggered by inhaling two enemies that can grant Copy Abilities. ''Kirby Super Star'' It works the same as before, except there are some new slots for the mix roulette that have nothing to do with copy abilities: *Super- Kirby becomes invincible for a limited amount of time *Ouch- Kirby gets hurt. *I'm Hit- Kirby loses a life! ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Rather than a roulette of powers, Kirby can actually combine two copy abilities into one. There are a few ways to do this: *When Kirby inhales two copy ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them. *Shoot an ability star into a copy ability-wielding enemy, thus creating a combo-ability star that Kirby can inhale for the combo ability. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Normal Mix Mixing by inhaling two enemies at once always gives a predetermined ability if the roulette is allowed to stop on its own. Bubble Mix This is mixing by dragging bubbles together inside the Copy Palette. There are only a few fixed combinations at the start, none of which involve copy ability bubbles. *Kirby Bubble + Kirby Bubble = Double Kirby Bubble *Kirby Bubble + Double Kirby Bubble = 1UP *Any 2 minor food (hamburger, onigiri etc.) = Cherry **Minor food bubbles can only be obtained by collecting a greyed-out Treasure chests which have already been collected previously. They can only be mixed with each other and not with any other food. *Cherry + Cherry = Pep Brew *Cherry + Pep Brew = Chicken *Pep Brew + Pep Brew = Maxim Tomato *Cherry + Chicken = Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew + Chicken = Maxim Tomato *Chicken + Chicken = Maxim Tomato *Maxim Tomato + Maxim Tomato = Random "?" Copy Ability Bubble When the combination dragged together is not in one of the fixed sets, the following occurs: Should the bubbles be dragged into one another and the stylus shaken, smaller bubbles surround the two, and the color of these bubbles determine which few abilities the mix will give. Prolonged shaking will give sound cues, which goes up the notes of a scale. The small bubbles change color in this sequence: #Blue (Initial mix) #Blue #Red #Blue #Green #White #Yellow #Rapidly-oscillating colors Therefore, simply dragging bubbles into one another without shaking will always give the "blue" choices. Special Combinations After collecting certain items, further fixed bubble mix combinations open up. Completing the Ghost Medal will enable: Sleep + Sleep = Ghost (Normal and Bubble mix) Without the medal, Sleep + Sleep = Ninja (Normal mix only) Other enabled combinations: Sword Copy Scroll: *Sword + Fire = Fire Sword *Sword + Ice = Ice Sword *Sword + Spark = Thunder Sword Bomb Copy Scroll: *Bomb + Ice = Ice Bomb *Bomb + Spark = Thunder Bomb Category:Copy Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:One-Use Ability